


Late (For School)

by CloudDjinn (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Reader-Insert, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CloudDjinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of being together, Oikawa Tooru couldn't let you leave for school just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late (For School)

You woke with fingertips trailing a path down your arm and up again. The sensation brought a smile to your face and a pair of lips smothered them. The lips made their own path to random areas of your face. The hand that woke you from your slumber wrapped around your waist and drew you closer to a lean body. You opened your eyes to peer at brown eyes curtained by messy brown hair.

“Good morning,” you whispered moving closer toward Oikawa, nudging your head underneath his to plant butterfly kisses on his neck.

“Beautiful morning,” he answered back, kissing the top of your head. You took in the sight before you, a smirk tugging at the corner of your lips when your eyes locked onto dark spots on his neck and collarbone. The bruises contrasted against his skin. You hadn’t meant to bite as much, or as hard, but last night was the first time in a while you had a moment together.

Of course you were going to show him just how much he meant to you.

“Ah, (Name)-chan.” You gave a hum to indicate you were listening.

“We’re going to be late for school.” Your eyes widen, turning quickly reaching for your or his phone to check the time.

“Shit,” you yelped throwing the blankets off of you. Cold air rushed against your bare skin. You ignored it in favor of reaching to the bottom shelf of your nightstand to pull out a pair of fresh panties. You gathered up your uniform and looked over your shoulder to Oikawa.

He propped himself up, back against the wall, blanket pooled around his waist. His head was rested against his palm, elbow on a knee, eyes locked on you while you dressed.  
You rolled your eyes while you stepped into your skirt.

“Come here, (Name)-chan.” Oikawa beckoned you over, a smile playing on his lips. You walked to the edge of the mattress, arms folded, hip jutting out. He pouted and reached out toward you with both arms. You grabbed hold of his hands and he pulled you closer slowly. He stretched out his legs underneath you and kissed the knuckles of both hands. You sat comfortably in his lap atop the blankets.

“What is it, idiot?” You asked wrapping your arms around his neck. He answered you with a smile and gave you a kiss on the lips. You returned it without hesitation. You felt his hands rest against your waist with a small squeeze. You flinched out of instinct, your hips moving down and away.

“No need to be rude,” he chided playfully against your lips. Oikawa planted a trail of kisses from your lips to your jaw, down your neck, and ended it with a nip at your skin that peeked out from your partially button shirt. Your head tilted back to allow him more room and he didn’t disappoint. His lips pressed against your skin again, making a trial upward.

One of his hands had moved to rest on your thigh, moving it further and further up your skirt with each kiss. His thumb rubbed small circles on your skin, the pressure grew rougher but kept its slow pace. You felt your body heat rising, anticipation coiled in the pit of your stomach.

You breathed a sigh when you felt his thumb brushed against your clit through the thin fabric. The finger continued the slow circle through your panties and you couldn’t help bucking your hips. You could feel the smile Oikawa had and almost pleaded until you felt the fabric be pushed to the side easily.

Two fingers pushed inside of you. You leaned your head against Oikawa’s, hips raised to allow him to move his hand more freely. You could feel every movement his fingers made and he was going so slow. It was agonizing.

You reached under the blankets and weren’t all that surprised to already find him hard. You gave light squeezes, pumping your hand up and down his cock with the same pace he used on you.

He only laughed, kissing your lips against and used his other hand to move the blanket from his waist. He pulled is fingers out to adjust your positions. You threw an insult at him under your breath, but he ignored it as he positioned himself. You held up a finger quickly and crawled to your nightstand for the top shelf. You pulled out fresh condom, throwing the wrapper onto the floor, and putting it on.

“Safety first,” you reminded him. He nodded his head and you were back in your spot. A content hum left as you took him in, his hands finding comfort on your hips.

“We’re going to be so late,” you said to him. He rolled his eyes, but a smile stayed.

“I didn’t have a uniform anyway.”

 

“Why were you late (LName)-san?” The teacher asked. Your face flushed and a frown appeared.

“My neighbor's dog had gotten off the leash and they warned me that they bite, so I had decided to stay in until they got it off the street.” You heard muffled laughs around you and you didn’t dare to look in your friend's direction. You can already feel their stares drilling into the side of your head. The teacher rolled their eyes and pointed to the door. You stood up and headed toward it, head still held high. You felt something pushed into your hand and clutched it tightly.  
When you were in the hall, you exhaled loudly and uncrumbled the piece of paper.

Did it bite you and Oikawa?


End file.
